Handheld RFID readers are typically used to scan for any RFID tags that are within range of the reader. Several hundred tags may respond, but a conventional RFID reader cannot identify the location of each individual tag. It would be useful for a reader to have the ability to locate the tags that respond to an RFID query.
However, conventional methods used to identify the location of a tag involve either the use of highly directional steerable transmitting antenna arrays or highly directional steerable receiving antenna arrays. These antenna arrays are expensive and large, typically several feet across. Another proposed method involves using a single motorized antenna moving on a rail to create an equivalent synthetic aperture. However, none of these approaches are suitable for use with a compact handheld RFID reader.